disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Keeping It Real
The guys find simple chores hard to do when excited fans constantly mob them. Synopsis The episode starts as Joe meets up with his brothers, with baseball equipment, then he explains to his brothers that a girls' choir from another school is visiting and just found out that JONAS goes to Hortis Mantace Academy. The girls then show up and chase them off as the brothers run for their lives through the school halls. They are soon able to avoid them, the girls go the wrong way, while Joe and Kevin hide behind a post, and as soon as the girls are out of sight, Nick shows up driving a golf cart with the logo "JONAS" on it. Joe and Kevin get on the golf cart, they drive off, with Joe on the back. Their dad announces their band's plans for the day, and when their mom asks "Who wants more toast?", Kevin asks her to say it again, through the boom mic he's holding and Nick and Kevin explain the reason breakfast needs a mic (Joe apparently slept in late last night, and wants his brothers to record the breakfast meeting because he wants to hear the sizzling of the bacon). Sandy calls Joe (shouting "JOSEPH!"), and Joe slides down a firepole, then Kevin hands him a set of headphones. Sandy takes it off, and tells Joe to sit. Big Man, their bodyguard then picks up Frankie to tell him that the limo is ready, and everybody says bye. After the boys complain about the problems in the limo, Sandy then reminds everybody their promise that if the band continues to be successful, they promise to keep grounded. Tom then reassures her that they are keeping grounded, then he grabs a cup of coffee from a coffee vendor, with a coffee cart. Stella then shows up with their clothes and Sandy tells her that she's welcome to stay for breakfast. Sandy then asks the boys when the boys did one chore in the house. The boys then tell her that they are going to keep their promise, then Nick gets a call, he answers it and tells the caller "I'll call you back", then hides his phone back in his pocket, followed by Kevin getting a call and answers "I'm gonna have to call you back", followed by Joe getting a call "Hello? Oh, hey! Yeah, I can talk! (his brothers look at him) I'll call you back". Sandy then extends her arms for a hug, and the boys give her one. The scene cuts to Nick and Kevin cleaning the house, and Joe drops garbage bags through the firepoles, then slides down himself. He picks up the bags, and heads out the door. Nick and Kevin then hear some girls scream. Joe then comes back, still holding the bags, and with his clothes all torn and ripped. Joe then weakly explains what happened before collapsing on the floor. The boys try throwing out the garbage, but keep getting spotted by girls. After some unsuccessful tries, the boys try another way, where Joe will be attached to a rope, and let down by Joe and Kevin, and when there is some kind of trouble, or when he got the task done, they pull him back up. The plan at first goes well, but Joe gets spotted, and his brothers pull the rope up, but could not save Joe as the rope had been damaged, possibly by the girls as they pulled Joe, because the rope they used was strong. The scene then cuts at school, Nick mentions that it took them two hours to throw out the trash. Joe asks Kevin where he put them, Kevin doesn't answer, Joe hits him, which wakes him up, saying that he was dreaming that he fell asleep in the school hallway, which he did. Notes *The song featured in this episode is Keep It Real. *This episode can be played through on the Jonas DS Game. Cast Regulars *Kevin Jonas: Kevin Lucas *Joe Jonas: Joe Lucas *Nick Jonas: Nick Lucas *Chelsea Kane: Stella Malone *Nicole Anderson: Macy Misa *John Ducey: Tom Lucas Co-starring *Rebecca Creskoff: Sandy Lucas *Frankie Jonas: Frankie Lucas *Robert Feggans: Big Man Guest starring *Kara Stribling: Little Girl International Airdates Category:Television episodes Category:Jonas L.A. Category:Jonas L.A. episodes